1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive display panel, including an input connector and an adhesive display system that includes the display panel and the connector, In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive display system attachable to and detachable from a wall surface that is capable of being integration to form a large screen by connecting a plurality of transparent flexible display panels.
2. Description of the Background
A display device is device that, as part of its function, displays image signals from external inputs. Representative display devices may include televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and a variety of widely available smart devices.
Typically, a high-definition flat display module such as an organic light-emitting display (OLED) panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, or a plasma display panel is used in the display device. These recent developments in display technology have made thinner display panels possible.
However, it is difficult to realize the advantages of thin display panels since space-consuming auxiliary hardware components, like those used to fix the display panel and arrange wiring, must be installed around the display panel. Additionally, as the size of the display panel increases, the cost of manufacturing the display panel increases dramatically due to expenses involved in wiring, making it costly to implement a large panel.
New technology is demanded to implement a light, thin, and integrated electronic information system. To this end, research has been actively conducted into system on glass (SOG) technology for integrating hardware components on a single substrate. The SOG technology allows various hardware elements for voice processing, display, data processing, storage, input/output, and communication to be integrated on a glass substrate. In current SOG technology, semiconductors are integrated on the glass substrate. Consequently, a display panel may include not only a driving circuit, but also a memory and a central processing unit (CPU). When current SOG technology is applied, a module in which a circuit is installed may be unnecessary. Therefore, display panels incorporating SOG technology may be very thin and all computing functions may be integrated in a flat panel.